Broken
by carcats
Summary: A girl who lost everything at the time she thinks she had everything she dreams..


** *All characters are owned by me*  
><strong>

My heart beats.

Thump. Thump .Thump.

My body was functioning, I was breathing, I was living, but I was _not alive. _I felt empty… I felt cold, I felt hurt, I felt that my heart had been ripped out of me, stolen., they took my breath away from me, and they stole what was mine. They took him away…

I stared into the mirror at a reflection of a woman; her long thick black hair falls on her shoulder softly like a calm flowing river in the spring. Her blue eyes were framed by her pretty lashes that remind me to the thickness of a raven's feather. Her lips were red, like voluminous roses that bloomed in the forest, though her expression was not as magnificent as her beauty. She was a woman that used to sparkle, a woman that used to have that light in her eyes, a woman that used to _hope_. They say she's beautiful, but after what happened, I feel that woman died long ago, with _him. _

Tears streamed down my cheeks, I couldn't bear thinking of _him_ without cutting open the wound that hadn't yet healed. I couldn't stop myself from picturing the past; the time that once ago seemed so perfect and easy. I remember how he loved to whisper to me, how he loved to fill my ears with his own way of declaring his feelings. It all just rushed back through me, our memories, our touch, _our love_.

"I love you, Lorenna", he whispered into my ear, slowly and lovingly without doubt. He grabbed my hand and held it there, proving that his love was true from deep within and that no matter what his love would not change, would not fade.

"You love me? Really, for how long?" I teased and ran between the rose bushes from him. I laughed when he caught me just by the pond that was filled with soft delicate lilies that swam around with little moves of a woman.

"Beautiful" I whispered, spellbound as I stared at the lilies and our reflection in the pond. The castle towers were reflected on the pond as well, like a protector that held us closely between his gentle fingers.

"Yeah, it is", he said as he circled his arms around me, hugging me there by the shine of the moonlight. It was peaceful and the only melody that I could hear was our heartbeat with the night.

"But you, are the most beautiful and I love _you_ Lorenna", he said again.

"_I know_, I love you too. Its so… peaceful here. Thank you" I smiled as I turned to face him, looking him in the eyes and him looking back into mine. His eyes were flickering with excitement and happiness as if he had a surprise that he couldn't wait to tell.

"I have more for you,-", he smiled and bent down on one knee, I was shocked, scared, wasn't believing what he was about to do. Not knowing how I was supposed to react, not knowing what would happen soon.

"Will you be my queen, Lorenna?" He asked smiling; happiness was the only emotion that I can see from his face right then.

I lost my words and all I did was nod, I couldn't even measure how wide my smile was and I knew he could tell from my expression.

He stood back up; his eyes sparkled with satisfaction, gleeful, all at the same time. I was exactly the same, I'd dreamed of moments like this, imagining how wonderful. But this was different, even my dreams were not able to beat the perfection of this moment. He took my hand and kissed it softly, as if he did not want time to move forward, so that time would stop here with us.

I remembered the way I touched him, how my hand travelled to his cheek and my eyes just simply staring at his face to really see him closely. I loved his eyes, the deep warm brown eyes that melted my heart every time I saw it. I remembered the shape of his face, his strong chin and his curvy smile. I could recall the texture of his skin, soft with some spots that had been enchanted with his scars. One of them beside his left eye, it didn't ruin his looks, it added more strength into him, it made him looked..._mine. _And I remember, how I felt and thought _that_ was heaven, my soul in my hands, and just getting to touch him that close.

Suddenly a loud swarming sound of rioters shocked both of us from our sweet ceremony. Their cruel shouting filled the front gate of the castle though I could hear them clearly from here, the second floor garden. His eyes were dilated by fear, not the slightest sense of fear for himself, but fear beyond measure for me, for my safety. He grabbed my hands, and shielded me with his body from what might lie around us. After he was sure that I was safe, he turned around and stared at me fixedly.

"Stay here, I will go and see what has happened. Stay here and be safe Lorenna".

"No, I cant just wait here. We will stay together no matter what" I grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes, I would never leave him and I would not let him do the same.

"Your highness! Behind you!", the front guard suddenly barged in and shouted a warning to me. I turned around and saw the intruder with his bow that was dripping with venom ready to shoot me. My body froze; my whole mind froze as I wait for the pain to strike. As I waited for death to screech it's greeting.

_He _was much quicker and moved in front of me and was struck by the poisoned arrow. He dropped to the floor, bathed in blood that slithered out of the wound in his chest. I dropped myself beside him, I felt that life was fading from him and soon enough, from me.

"No! No Dorian.. No… There's so much blood! Stay with me." I cried holding his hands, caressing his face, anything that could have made him felt better.. that could have soothe his pain.

He was lying beside the pond that minutes ago was the place he proposed, the place he specially chose to say he loved me and he wanted to spend his life with me. Moments ago, that glittery pond, those lilies, and the sunset were the symbol of our love, the memory that will always haunt me. But now…

It symbolizes his death. The way his eyes trembled in agony, the way his gasped for air with his torn lungs. He tried with his soul to stay alive, but death was not that kind and death wouldn't let him go from its flagitious claws.

"Lorenna… There's no..use, I'm…dying" He smiled in pain to me, trying to stop me crying but it was useless.

"I'll seek for help, darling? Just hold on.." I cried harder.

"No!.. don't leave, just…j..just..stay..here..hold..me..please.." he whispered using whatever strength he had left. I hugged him tight to my chest, then…

I felt he was gone.

His arms that were hugging me just dropped to the side, his hands that once was alive is now dead. His eyes stared at the empty space above him, Dorian is gone. I kissed his forehead, cold and lifeless. My love is gone, he died and I will seek for revenge.

"Lorenna? Are you okay?" A voice shook me away from my visions of the past, I stared at the owner and quickly my brain recognized him.

"Im fine Louis, are we ready to go? i have no interest in staying here any longer". I said flatly, quietly wiping the tears from my face.

"Are you sure you want this?", he asked again with voice full of concern.

Was I sure that I wanted to kill the bastard that killed Dorian? Well that's just clear, yes I want to cut his throat open with my dagger and pour venom into his lungs so that he can feel the torment more than Dorian did. When I said I want revenge, I am seeking for it and I will kill them all. All those people who planned this sorrow and all of them that made it happened. I am coming for them all, and I will kill them

One by one.


End file.
